


La Comtesse

by Ahelya



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Milady's past, Pre-Series, Written before Season 2, murders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Cela avait été si facile de retourner vers ses anciennes habitudes. Comme si la Comtesse n'avait jamais existé...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit d'avril 2014) pour le thème "Rituel".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Et quand on prend rituel dans le sens d'habitude, cet OS fonctionne parfaitement.

Cela avait été si facile de retourner vers ses anciennes habitudes. Comme si la Comtesse n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, celui qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant au service de Sarazin. Comme si elle avait toujours été la voleuse et la courtisane.

Mais elle avait été une meurtrière dans les deux vies.

Cela avait été si facile de revenir aux vieux jeux d'antan. Séduire Rémi. Jouer de ses charmes pour avoir une chambre dans l'auberge où elle avait fini par s'arrêter, épuisée. Distraire avec son corps et sa bouche l'homme qui l'avait invité à partager sa chambre dès qu'il commençait à poser trop de question. Lui voler son argent et son poignard au petit matin et le quitter en laissant sur l'oreille les myosotis qu'elle avait tenu dans sa main lorsque la corde s'était refermé sur son cou, les myosotis qu'elle n'avait pas lâcher pendant que la corde l'étranglait, les myosotis auxquels elle s'était accroché pendant que Rémi la détachait, les myosotis qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à son arrivée à l'auberge…

Elle s'en débarrassait maintenant. Les myosotis appartenaient à la Comtesse.

Cela avait été si facile de retrouver son chemin dans les rues de Paris. Tout naturellement, elle avait commencé à se diriger vers la taverne où devait sûrement se trouver Sarazin, une gamine tout juste sorti de l'enfance à côté de lui. Elle serait sûrement retournée là-bas et elle se serait sans doute jetée à ses pieds pour qu'il la reprenne à son service sans la gamine aux cheveux sales qui se dressa sur son chemin en lui proposant des bouquets malingres de fleurs des champs qu'elle avait dû ramasser le matin même contre quelques pièces.

Il y avait un bouquet de myosotis.

« Merci Madame. » fit la gamine quand elle lui tendit quelques pièces contre le bouquet de myosotis.

Madame… Elle n'était pas une Dame mais elle en avait sûrement l'air pour les gens qui se trouvaient ici. Ses habits de condamné étaient bien trop riches pour cette rue de Paris.

Elle aurait dû se débarrasser des habits de la Comtesse. Comme elle l'avait fait avec les myosotis.

« Ton argent ! » entendit-elle.

Cela fut si facile d'attirer les deux voleurs dans l'une des ruelles les plus sombres en leur proposant de prendre plus que son argent. Le poignard fut utile. Elle tua le premier alors qu'il était trop occupé à remonter la jupe de sa robe. Le second le suivit de près. Ils avaient de l'argent sur eux. Plus qu'elle.

Elle laissa, encore une fois, les myosotis derrière elle.

Elle quitta les rues où elle se trouvait pour se diriger vers des quartiers un peu plus riches. Elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. L'argent de l'homme de l'auberge et celui des deux voleurs y passa presque entièrement.

Comme la veille, elle échangea ses faveurs contre un lit. Le noble fut charmé par les manières qu'elle afficha que ce soit de façon verticale ou horizontale. Il la garda avec lui plusieurs jours et il la couvrit de cadeau.

Le noble parlait en dormant. De meurtre et de complot contre le Roi et son ministre. Le noble gardait tous ses papiers dans l'appartement qu'il occupait.

Cela fut si facile de le vendre. Elle dut évidemment jouer de ses charmes en entrant au Palais du Cardinal et on l'arrêta bien vite mais elle réussit à atteindre son but grâce à un papier enroulé autour d'un bouquet de myosotis.

Elle aurait pu finir en cellule mais les gardes rouges finirent par la mener devant l'homme le plus puissant de France.

L'affaire fut conclue rapidement et au moment de partir, le ministre du Roi prit dans sa main le bouquet qui avait servi de messager.

« Les anglais appelle cette fleur Forget-me-not. »

Elle le savait bien.

« Soyez assuré que je ne vous oublierai pas Madame. »

Elle s'en alla sans vraiment penser à ce que venait de lui dire le cardinal. Elle ne pensa qu'aux myosotis…

Cela avait été si difficile de ne pas penser à lui. Il était pourtant à la Comtesse. Comme les myosotis.

Cela avait été si difficile de faire comme si ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle avait laissé les autres la toucher. Comme si ce n'était pas son regard qui la fixait. Comme si ce n'était pas son poids qu'elle avait senti sur elle en partageant son lit avec d'autres.

Cela avait été si facile d'imaginer son visage quand elle avait tué.

 

* * *

 


End file.
